Eternal Gloom
by zoey255
Summary: After Bella is changed by Victoria at the beginning of New Moon . She goes to Italy and becomes head of the Volturi guard. What happens when her next mission involves taking the life of the only one she ever loved? R
1. Prologue

All I remember was the pain, and then an angelic voice calling me back into the world. But it wasn't my angels voice, it wasn't my cold, crooked smile, bronze haired angel. The eyes that stared back at me weren't the color of honey, they were red, and surrounded by fire. Victoria. My first instinct was fear, and I crouched away from her. She laughed. "Dear Bella, you have no need to fear me, you are one of us now," she said her smile rigid and fake. I looked around at my surroundings, I was still in our meadow, the meadow my angel first took me too. I glanced down at my hands, I was sparkling. The sun was making me sparkle, so I must be a…. "No," I cried out, " it wasn't suppose to happen this way!" She laughed, evilly. "I saved you from your misery, daughter. He did this to you, he caused your pain. Edward left you, because you were meaningless to him. He left you to die, he knew I would find you. But I, my dear, saved you, because I know what it's like to have your heart broken," Victoria said, almost kindly. His face was etched in my brain. He did leave me here, alone, vulnerable. He broke me into a thousand pieces, and all I wanted was to be his for eternity. "Daughter?" I replied questionably. "Yes," she said, " I created you, I gave you new life, so in this life, I am your mother." "Well mommy, I'm thirsty," I said with a smirk. My heart was consumed with rage.


	2. First Kill

Victoria laughed. "Follow me, child," she said. And ran swiftly away. I started running, at first I was afraid I would never be able to catch up to her. Then, I discovered my speed. I was as fast as her, maybe even faster. _No wonder the Cullens liked speed_. We stopped near a tent. That's when I smelt it. The delicious fragrance, a mixture of pine apples and roses. I could feel the venom, my venom, filling my mouth. "Delicious, isn't it," she whispered, too low for any humans to hear. A women emerged from the tent. Her dark hair up in a high pony tail, she looked happy, unsuspecting of the two dangerous women that lurked near her. I could see the blood running through the veins in her neck. I could hear her heart beat. And I couldn't resist myself, I lunged. It seemed like mere seconds, maybe it was, maybe it was minutes, or hours, before all the blood had left her body. Victoria was smiling down at me, as I held the woman's corpse in my hands. "I want more," I stated, my body alive with thirst. "In time Bella, don't get greedy," she said. "Follow me," she said and once again she seemed to fly into the forest. I caught up to her in an instant. I easily dodged every tree, and I didn't fall. My clumsy nature was gone, along with my humanity, and my heart. I could still feel the emptiness from when he left me, but instead of sorrow, all I felt was revenge. I loved him, and I was just his toy, his human play thing. Well not anymore. I don't know how long we ran, time no longer mattered for me. Nothing mattered. The next thing I knew, we were standing outside an abandoned building, who knows where. "Until you know how to manage your thirst, we will need to stay outside of any city," Victoria said, leading me by my hand into the building. "We will stay here, for the time being, until we meet up with some friends of mine," she said. "Friends?" I said questionably. "Yes," she said with a smirk, " I think they will like you very much. Now go and have a look at the new you, daughter." I had completely forgot about looks, the thirst and revenge had completely taken over my thoughts. I found my way to the bathroom easily, and there was full length mirror. I was startled at first, then amazed. My hair was longer, past my breasts, and darker, nearly the color of night. My eyes were blazing red, my skin pale as snow. My lips were fuller, and my curves more pronounced. I smiled. My beauty may have even surpassed Rosalie's. _Now I know why she was so vain. _"I see your satisfied," Victoria stated. "Very," I replied, touching my face to make sure it was really me. I cringed. This could have been different. If HE had changed me, my eyes would be honey. My heart would be alive, instead of dead and cold. It would be filled with bliss, instead of revenge.


	3. Monster

I noticed my clothes were torn and ragged, from carelessly running through the woods. Victoria seemed to know what I was thinking and said, "Don't worry, you'll become better as you learn." She tossed me some clothes and left me alone to change. The jeans she handed me were snug, and fit perfectly. The sweater was red, and also fit perfectly. _I wonder if all her clothes are red. _

I snickered silently, and walked out where she was waiting. "Very nice," she said approvingly. "Who are your friends?" I asked with curiosity. "Oh, you'll like them, they are coming all the way from Italy to meet you. However, it may take them a day or two. They're rather old," Victoria said smiling, as if she was enjoying an inside joke. "So what do we do until then?" I asked. "We wait," she replied. I wondered off and found a room with a bed. I laid down and closed my eyes.

Again, my thoughts returned to him. In seemed that even know, he was all I could think about. His cold hard skin, his voice, his beautiful crooked smile that dazzled me. His face haunted me. And I hated him for it. Then, I remember Charlie, and choked back a dry sob. If anyone should matter, it should be him. I've left him all alone. But I didn't choose this, not this way anyway. I was suppose to have time to prepare him for this, but that was ripped away from me. I resented Victoria for that, and one day, I would seek revenge on her for making me leave him like this. But she had given me a new life, my 'mother' had filled a spot inside the hole in my heart.

I laid there, thinking, when Victoria came and got me. "Come we should hunt again," was all she said before running off. I sighed, and quickly followed her. We were in front of a house, and it seemed delectable. I followed her inside, and was shocked and terrified by what stood in front of me. A small boy, no older than the age of 10, smiling up at me. "Who are you?" he asked. Victoria grinned at me, she wanted me to lose myself completely. I closed my eyes, and tried to resist. I could hear the beating of his heart, could hear the blood running through his veins, could smell his scent of oranges and cinnamon. The next thing I knew, I was cradling his corpse in my arms, as Victoria devoured his mother and father. _What have I done?_ "How could you do this to me, to this small boy!?" I screamed. All she did was grin.

Anguish washed over me, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could, not caring that I was snagging and tearing my sweater. I ran, until I reached a river. I stared into the water, wishing I could drown my pity and myself. Now I knew what Edward meant. " I don't want to be a monster either," I whispered. Crying invincible tears.


	4. Italy

"This is what you were made to do," Victoria said, coming up behind me. "What makes him different from the girl in the woods?" She asked. She was right though, taking the girl in the forests life was no better than taking the small boys. I sighed. "It will get easier," she encouraged, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I was torn on what to do. I hated what I had done to the boy, but it wasn't like she forced me to devour him. Plus if I left her, where would I go? The only vampires I knew had left me, they hadn't wanted me. "Alright," I said. And we ran back to the house. "You still have some of your human instincts. Soon, the kill, it won't matter who it is. It will be easier for you, to take a life," Victoria said. I nodded, but I didn't believe her.

"Our friends will be here soon, go wash up," she instructed and went into her room to do the same. I walked to my room, and noticed a pile of clothes she had apparently lain on my bed. I picked out a red v-neck t-shirt, and a black skirt. _More red, who would have thought. _I stood admire myself again. _Maybe, if I looked like this when I met him, maybe then he would have loved me._ My heart broke, all over again. "Bella, there are some people who would like to meet you," Victoria called.

I walked out and saw a man, and young lady. The man's appearance startled me. It was apparent they were both vampires, but the man, he looked old… He was attractive, but his skin was almost translucent and looked frail. The girl on the other hand, was extremely gorgeous. Both of their eyes were red.

"This is Aro and Jane," Victoria said with a grin. "Bella," Aro exclaimed, "I've wanted to meet you for quite awhile." He embraced me, as if we were old friends. Startled, I pulled back. "Shall Jane try now?" Victoria asked. "Yes, she shall," Aro said with a smile. Confused, I looked over at Jane who smiled broadly at me. Then, her smile turned into a frown, an angry frown.

Aro laughed, and Victoria joined in. "That's enough Jane," Aro said. "I told you she was special," Victoria said gleaming. "I don't understand," I said, quite confused. "In due time, you will, Bella," Aro said putting his arm around me. I shrugged it off and glared at the three of them. "Bella, Aro, is royalty among us vampires," Victoria said glaring, as if I had down something wrong. Aro smiled. "Don't be harsh on her, she's young," he said, " Bella, I was wondering, if you are interested in coming back to Italy with me."

I thought. _If I leave here, he might never find me, he might think I'm dead. No, he knows. Alice would have seen if, if he wanted me, he would have been here by now._ I sighed. "I have nothing keeping me here," I replied. "Excellent," Aro replied, "Victoria pack your things, you've done well."


	5. Edward

**Edwards POV**

I thought if I just kept running, kept moving forward, I would forget her. For get her smile, her scent, her heart. But I was wrong. Even in South America I couldn't forget her. A part of me wanted to go running back to her right now, to tell her I was sorry, to beg her to take me back. But I knew she would be better off without me, and my family. I sighed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Alice again. She had been calling non stop for the past several days. Annoyed, I answered. "Why do you persist on calling me, you know I don't want to be found," I said. "Get back here right now, its Bella," Alice yelled back.

My whole body tensed. "Is she okay?" I asked, serious this time. "Victoria, she changed her. I saw her killing humans, I'm afraid to go to her alone, she's not too happy with us," Alice said in almost a whisper. "I'm on my way," I replied, and quickly hung up the phone. I had to go save my love's soul.

When I got back to America, I didn't bother calling Alice. I should do this alone, and I'm sure she saw that. I traced her sent through Forks, and into our meadow. _Why did I ever leave? _I felt disgust, she was changed here, in our place. I should have known, Alice should have seen, what me leaving would do to her. I growled.

_I swear I'll find you, Bella, where ever you are. _I traced her through the forest, where she killed the woman, to the house, and to the abandoned building her and Victoria had been staying. I ran and busted to door down. Empty. I searched every room, empty. My Bella was gone. I still smelled her, along with Victoria. However, there were two strange vampire scents as well. _This can't be good. _

I called Alice. "She's in Italy, come home now," was all she said before hanging up.

_Italy. The Volturi. God, Bella. I may never see her again._

**Bella's POV**

_If I leave, I may never see him again. I may never hear his voice. I may never feel his touch. But he wanted it his way. He's the one that left me, he should have known this would happen, that Victoria would find me. But he didn't care. So why should I? I swear one day, I'll have my revenge on him. I swear. _

I took one last look at Washington before boarding the private jet, Aro had arranged for us. "Come now, Bella," Victoria said. I sighed and obeyed. I boarded the plane, nervous about what was in store from me once we reached Italy. "You'll make a fantastic addition," Aro said excitedly.

_A fantastic addition to what?_


	6. Author's Note

I'm stuck between two ideas to continue on with my story. So, I've decided to ask my readers to see what they think. First, I want to thank, each and every one of you for your reviews. :D

**Idea 1:**

I fast forward the story by 10 or 20 years. And tell you about Bella's life then. For example? What does she do exactly. Does she have any other powers. Does Edward come for her. Will Edward ever come for her. Is there another vampire in her life. Etc. etc.

**Idea 2**

I tell you about what happens when she first gets there. Examples. How do they train her. Who trains her. What job she wants to do. Does Edward come. Who does she meet. Does she discover she has another power. Etc. etc.

**Semi Spoiler:::::::::**

**Edward and Bella will eventually meet, however I'm not sure how I want that to go. Only time will tell. :D**


	7. 20 Years Later

**Fast Forward 20 Years:::: ( There will be Flash backs from what has happened in Bella's life so far. And Edwards )**

I had just got back from Africa. Aro had sent me there to check on some unruly vampires, so I took care of them. I was used to this by now. Killing. Taking lives of vampires and mortals. Victoria was right, it got easy. And I was good at it. Aro had made me leader of the guard, leader of the ones who trained me. They resented me for that. I had been leader for five years, and no vampire dared to cross me. They knew what I was capable of, they had seen what happened to those that did cross me. Like on the day Aro raised me to leader of the guard.

**::::Flash Back:::::**

"You are nothing," Jane hissed after Aro had left the room. "Actually I'm your boss now," I said with a smirk. She growled and lunged at me. But I was too fast for her. "You trained me well, Jane. The student surpasses the teacher," I snarled. Jane growled and again lunged at me, this time knocking me down. However, I quickly recovered, grabbed her from behind, and sunk my fangs into her shoulder. She screamed in agony and I threw her to the ground. "Don't mess with me," I stated.

**:::::::: Flash Back End::::::**

I sighed. Marcus, Aro, and Caius entered the room. "I see you've returned," Aro said pleased. "Yes, they have been dealt with," I stated. "Good," Marcus said. "Go, and rest. Felix has been anticipating your return," Aro said with a smile. _Great Felix. _He was another reason Jane resented me. Not that I could help it. I have in no way encouraged his attraction to me,my heart is still broken. And as far as I know, it always will be. My angel had yet come and saved me. I was waiting on his salvation, yet he had never come…….

However, he had come.

**:::::Flash Back::::: Aro's POV**

"Bella has no wish to see you," I said. "Please, please just tell me where she is," Edward begged. "No, if she wanted to see you, she would," I lied. "I love her, please Aro I'll do anything," Edward said, sadness in his eyes. "There is nothing I can do for you," I stated.

**:::::: End Flash Back::::::::**


	8. Visitors

**Edwards POV**

Alice and I were on a plane to Italy. I had a plan to get my Bella back. And it was for us to join the Volturi. It was the only plan we could think of, to get her back. I didn't even know if she would want me back, Aro said if she wanted me, she would come. But she never did. My love had never come for me. But she was no longer mine…. I was the one that left her…. "Alice what do you see," I asked. "Nothing, I can't see Bella's future at all anymore… She's gotten better at using her powers,' she replied. I sighed, ever since Bella had developed this new power of hers it had gotten harder for Alice to see her future. I guess now she has complete control of it. "Edward, don't be discouraged. I doubt she's ever stopped loving you, Bella never did suit well with change," Alice said, recalling old memories. I nodded, not believing her…. I knew what I would have to do when I got to Italy. I would have to device another plan, to destroy Victoria. She was the one that took my Bella away, the one that made her what she was…. A monster. I didn't care though, she could have been anything… I would always love her.. But I wouldn't blame her for not loving me. _All this is my fault_. If I could rewind time, and change what happened. Go back and redo it all, go back and stay with her. Maybe we together… For eternity.

**Bella's POV**

I was reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, when Demetri walked in. "The tourists have arrived," he said with a smile. I nodded and followed him out, knowing what that meant. _Time to feed. _I stood next to a blonde girl, who was giggling with delight. "I wonder what the surprise is," she whispered to me. I smiled back, she had no idea those were the last words she would utter. I pounced on her while the other's were already drinking. She let out a small shriek, then went silent forever. She had smelled amazing, like blueberries. Her blood was too sweet though. After the feeding was over, I went and sat at Aro's side. "Did you enjoy her Bella, she was quite mouth watering," Aro asked with a smile. I smiled, " A little too sweet for my tastes," I replied. "Ah the sweeter the better," Demetri said. We all left the room, so the humans that worked for Aro could clean the room. "Humans are so useful," Aro said happily waving at them, their eyes wide with horror. "Only for a certain period of time," Marcus said. "Indeed," Aro replied.

Aro and Marcus walked off, and when they thought I was out of ear shot, Marcus said, "They're almost here." _Who is almost here. _

**Edward's POV**

We were nearing the Volturi castle. I could tell Alice was growing uncomfortable. _I am not sure this is such idea anymore_," Alice was thinking. "It will be fine," I said, unsure myself. She smiled. "I'm sure it will be, I just get nervous when I can't see what's going to happen," she said. I nodded, I was nervous as well. Someone, probably Bella, was blocking everyone's mind, which made me nervous as well. _She's really powerful. _ Jane greeted us at the entrance. "Hello, Edward, Alice," she said with a smile. "Jane," we replied in unison. "Right this way, they are expecting you, " Jane said leading the way. By they she meant Aro, Marcus, and Caius. We followed her into a large room, where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting in three large thrones. "We've been expecting you," Aro said eagerly. "Does she know?" I asked. "No, its better if she doesn't until after, you both have agreed to join," Marcus replied. _Are you sure about this? _I asked Alice, telepathetically. She nodded. "We'll join," I replied. "Great," Aro said smiling. Then, the door opened and there stood my love, my everything, my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

**I was walking past the throne room and I heard talking. I heard a voice, that sounded like… But it couldn't be. He wouldn't be the one they were expecting. He hadn't come for me in twenty years, why would he come now? Still curious, I opened the door. And there stood beside a small pixie, Alice, was my angel in all his glory. He turned and looked at me. And I couldn't help myself, rage filled inside of me, I lunged. **


	9. I swear I'll save her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The owner is Stephanie Meyer. So if you want a happy ending, go read her series. :D**

**Bella's POV**

I lunged at him taking him to the ground. My first beating into his chest and face. I could see the sadness in his eyes as he lay still unmoving. Then, Aro and Caius pulled me off of him. "Calm down Bella," Caius said holding my arms around my back.

"What is he doing here," I growled. "He's joining us, as well as Miss Alice," Aro said happily. I glared at Edward. He looked back, he eyes soft.

Then, my heart broke all over again. And I ran, I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me.

_Why now!? I've been waiting twenty years for him to come and rescue me. What the hell is different now? _I screamed and threw myself on the bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Victoria. "I heard," she said, edge in her voice.

"Why the hell did Aro let him join? Did he not know what that would do to me?" I asked in a growl. "Its fine, he'll see he is not welcomed here. And he will leave with Alice," she said. "I want be alone." I said.

She left and closed the door behind her. Memories of him swirled in my head, and I wished I could cry.

**Edward's POV**

I laid underneath her while she pounded her fist into me, ignoring the pain. Knowing that I turned her into this, if I had stayed, if I had turned her, she wouldn't be like this.

Finally, Aro and Caius pulled her off me. I watched as she tried to break free of their grasp. "What is he doing her," she growled, her voice still beautiful. She glared at me, and it broke my heart.

_Maybe we should leave, _Alice thought. _No, I can save her from this_, I told her. Aro replied to my Bella and said, "He's joining us, as well as Miss Alice." She looked at me one more time before running. "Well that didn't go well," Aro said.

"I told you it wouldn't," Caius and Marcus said in unison. "What did you do to her?" I growled at him. "She was already angry when we found her, however, her training may have added to it," Aro said softly.

**::::::Flash Back:::::: Bella's POV**

I was chained to a wall, struggling to get free. I had freed my right when I felt something else smash into me. It was Alec's fist

. I winced. "You have to learn to show no pain," he said smiling. And started punching me over and over

. I growled and finally got my hand free and wrapped it around his throat, before I could crush it, Jane sunk her fangs into my arm, causing me to let go. Demetri walked in. "Let me have a go at her," he said with a grin.

**:::::::: End Flash Back:::::: Edwards's POV **

"Training, what training?" I yelled

. "Don't worry, you and Alice are experienced enough you will not need it," Caius said. Alice and I both growled. Demetri walked in smiling.

"Demetri will show you to your rooms," Aro said smiling, trying to ease the tension. We followed Demetri out.

_I swear I'll save her. _

Alice thought, _I know you will. _

**Note:**

**The next chapter will be up thursday. I have several twists I am working on, I hope you all enjoy them.**

**Thank you to everyone that has sent me reviews, they are much appreciated. **


	10. Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie does. However, the plot is mine. **

**Edward's POV**

Alice entered the room Demetri said was hers. _I'll come for you later, _she thought. I nodded and continued to follow Demetri. "

So Bella did quite a number on you," Demetri said with a chuckle. "Bruises heal quickly," I replied, and truly they did heal quickly for our kind.

"Too bad the wounds you left her with don't heal as quick," he said under his breath. "I never meant to hurt her," I replied. "That's not the point, the point is, you did. She's kind of like my sister now, her pain is my own," Demetri replied, an angry tone in his voice.

I remained silent. I was frustrated that I could read no one's thoughts but Alice's, which were on Jasper at this moment. I wasn't used to not knowing what people were thinking, except with Bella, now she could transfer her gift to other's and from what I heard, take people's gifts as well.

"You'll be staying in this room," Demetri said interrupting my thoughts. I nodded, and entered it. The room was empty except for a bed. _I wonder if Bella is near by._

**Alice's POV**

I called Jasper as soon as I heard Demetri and Edward's footsteps walk away.

"She attacked him," was the first thing I said. "Who," Jasper asked confused. "Bella," I answered. Jasper was quiet for a minute. "You should leave," he then said.

"No, I can't leave Edward here alone. Plus, I want to save her too," I said feeling like her becoming this was partially my fault. "Be safe," he said. "I always am, I love you," I said sorrowfully. "I love you too," Jasper answered.

Click. _It's hard to be safe when the person who you are trying to save wants you dead._

**Bella's POV**

Demetri entered my room. "They're in their rooms now, I'll know if they start to wonder," he said. "Thank you," I replied. He left without another word.

If there was one person I cared for here, in anyways, it was Demetri. He was always nice to me, and gentler than the others during my training. He had always made our fights fair.

I went to the throne room, where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were still sitting. "Why did you have them come here, especially him? Did you not care what that would do to me?" I spat. "We have a reason behind all this, my dear Bella," Aro said.

"Reason, what reason? To bring me pain? Is this another part of training?" I asked angrily. "No, we are.. How do I put this…? Getting rid of the waste in the vampire community," Caius said, his eyes staring into me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. " These so called vegetarians are a mockery of our kind," Marcus said loudly. I stood there, still silent, confused.

"Your next mission, Bella, is to go back with Edward and Alice, wait a few days of course so they won't be suspicious, get close to them, try to convince them and the other Cullens to reform, to choose our eating habits. If not you are to kill them. We plan to rid the world of the fools who will not change." Caius stated.

My eyes widened. "I'm to kill all of the Cullens?" I whispered. "Yes," Marcus replied.

"What if I refuse?" I asked looking up at them. "Then, we'll kill you as well," Marcus said with a grin. I nodded, "I'll do it."

"Leave us now," Caius said.

As I was leaving I heard Aro say, "I do hope they convert, it would be a shame to lose the, especially Carlisle, he's been such a good friend."

I went back to my room to plot, how I was going to covert my beloved and his family, and how to kill them if they didn't.


	11. Strong

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, Stephanie does. I just own this twisted plot of mine. :D Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

_As much as I hate him, all of them, for leaving me, I don't think I can kill him, or any of them. _I sighed.

Why did I have to do this mission? Why not let someone else handle it? Oh right, I'm the best, and also the leader of the guard. Still…

I knew it would be damn near impossible to convince any of them Cullens to convert, even Jasper who still had to occasional slip up. I would probably have to kill them….

Victoria walked in, followed by Demetri. "We heard what your next mission is," Demetri said softly. "Ah, it will be easy," Victoria said with a smile, "you've killed hundreds of vampires, your strong, you can easily kill them all." Then Victoria got up, gave me, an awkward hug, and left.

Leaving me and Demetri. "I swear, I'll find a way to help you, in some way I'll help you with this," he said softly. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I really don't know what you can do," I replied. "I'll figure something out," he said, then he quickly left.

_I hope he can…._

**Edward's POV**

Alice tiptoed into my room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

"So what are we going to do?" Alice asked sitting down beside me on the bed. "Convince her to leave of course," I stated, with slight smile.

"Edward, what if she tries to fight you again, or worse, kill you?" Alice asked with great concern.

"She's strong, but I think I could stop her from killing me," I replied. Alice sighed. "She's very strong… Maybe I should be the one to talk to her… She may trust me a bit more," Alice said.

_I'm not the one who wanted to leave her_, Alice thought.

"You're right… We should give her time to cool down first, though," I said softly. Alice nodded.

**Aro's POV**

"Do you honestly think Bella will be able to do it?" Marcus asked glaring. "Yes, I do," I replied smiling.

"Then you are an idiot! She still loves him, all of them. She'll never be able to kill them. And, Aro, you know they would never convert," Caius said. I sighed.

"Bella's strong, you saw you she attacked him earlier, she could kill him easily. You both saw the rage in her eyes, how could you say she still loves him? That preposterous," I stated, hoping I was right.

"No matter what you say Aro, we are still making a back up plan, in case she does fail, to kill the Cullens and her," Marcus said. I nodded.

_I hope she has the strength and the will, I would hate to lose her. _

**Bella's POV**

I was reading a classic, Romeo and Juliet, when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I said confused.

_No one ever knocked at my door. _

The door slowly opened, and in came a pixie like girl with dark hair and honey eyes, Alice. At first I wasn't sure how to react…

_Remember the plan Bella… _

"Alice," I said softly. Without any words she ran up and wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug.

I didn't fight it, it felt nice, it was like going back in time for a split second.

"Edward's an idiot, but he still loves you. He only wanted to leave so you would be safe, but you weren't safe. He should have known, that idiot. When I saw you turned, before we could find you, you are already in friggin Italy. When Edward came here the first time, Aro said you didn't wanna see him, so Edward thought you didn't love him, so he just left, that idiot. But I knew you wanted him, I knew we shouldn't have left in first place, Edward is just an idiot. I should have just changed you when I first met you, you did smell very nice…." Alice rambled, and would have continued if I didn't stop her.

"Edward came…? Before this time?" I asked. "Yes, he came, did they not tell you?" Alice asked.

"No," I said. Alice growled. "Don't worry, Bella, we'll save you," Alice said hugging me. Little did she know, I was suppose to kill her.

But not here…. I needed them to take me to the others….

_I pray they convert… _

**_Note: Please understand that I'm not saying that Bella will kill them, just that she is suppose to. I'm actually not sure what I'm going to have her do. R&R. :D_**


	12. How?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. I just own this plot line.**

**Alice's POV**

I walked at human's speed to Bella's room, I could tell it was hers by her scent. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said. I slowly opened the door and walked in, she was laying on her bed, reading Romeo and Juliet.

_Typical Bella._

"Alice," Bella said, softly. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find the right words. So, I just ran up to her and hugged her, hoping for the best.

I let go and stared up at her bright red eyes.

"Edward's an idiot, but he still loves you. He only wanted to leave so you would be safe, but you weren't safe. He should have known, that idiot. When I saw you turned, before we could find you, you are already in friggin Italy. When Edward came here the first time, Aro said you didn't wanna see him, so Edward thought you didn't love him, so he just left, that idiot. But I knew you wanted him, I knew we shouldn't have left in first place, Edward is just an idiot. I should have just changed you when I first met you, you did smell very nice…." I blurted out, then she stopped me.

"Edward came…? Before this time?" she asked. "Yes, he came, did they not tell you?" I asked, confused. "No," she said. I growled.

_I knew Aro was lying._

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll save you," I said hugging her.

_I know I can save her.. I just wish I could see it.._

**Bella's POV**

"I'd like to be alone for a little while," I said.

Alice nodded, and pecked my cheek before walking out.

_Edward came? Why didn't Aro tell me? What if Alice was lying? No, she seemed sincere enough. Plus, Alice had never lied to me… But she still left you… She should have seen Victoria coming… She left with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. But she's here now, so is Edward. If they didn't still want me.. Would they have come?? _

I growled in frustration.

The only thing I knew I was going to do. Is go back with Edward and Alice. Try to convert there eating habits.

If I couldn't, I would have to contemplate on killing them or not.

_How can I kill the people I love? _

_How can I die for people who left me to be destroyed?_

**Note:**

**Sorry, this chapter is sucky, work and school have been hectic. I'll update a longer chapter tomorrow, promise.**


	13. To kill or not to kill?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. I just own this plot. **

**Edwards's POV**

I laid in my room, anticipating Alice's return. It seemed like ages. _I_

_ hope everything goes well._

Finally, she opened the door, and bounced in with a smile.

"I think, we can do it, I think we can save her from this," Alice chirped happily. I smiled.

_My Bella, would be okay. _

"Alice, you are amazing," I replied, hugging her. She smiled. "I know," she said. "When are we going to try to take her?" I asked.

"I think tomorrow night would be good," Alice said, thinking. "Its frustrating though, being around her, even my own thoughts are fuzzy," she said. I nodded. "We'll have to learn more about her powers when we have her safely back," I said.

"I agree," she said. "So what do we do until then?" I asked. She contemplated this. "Take a tour?" Alice suggested.

I nodded, and we preceded out of the door.

**Bella's POV**

_To kill or not to kill, that is the question._

I sighed.

_Aw Hamlet, I know how you feel._

In a way I was a little excited to get out of Italy. The only reason I had ever left before was to go out on missions, and after awhile killing random vampires or humans, for some unknown reason, got pretty old

. And I hadn't been to America, since I was turned. Ah, maybe I could even take a visit home. Maybe Charlie would still be there….

But I couldn't risk being around him, I had not restraint for humans.

And I would NOT kill him. Not after leaving the way I did. That still saddened me…. I missed him.. And Renee.

But my mother had Phil.. I was all Charlie had… Maybe.. Maybe he found someone.

I erased to thoughts of them out of them out of my head, and returned to my Shakespeare.

**Demetri's POV**

I knew of Bella's mission, and I also known the failure rate…

Which was pretty high. Even I doubted she would be able to covert or kill them.

But whatever she decided, I would stand by her, even if that meant killing the Cullens, or standing against Aro.

I cared for Bella, and I would do all I could to protect her.

**Aro's POV**

"Felix overheard them talking, they'll be taking her tomorrow night," I said cheerfully.

"Excellent, now all she has to do is follow through with the mission," Caius said. "She will," I replied. "

She better, or I'll tear her to shred," Marcus said.

**Note: I said this chapter would be longer, however, I have to work every day this week! So I'm pretty scrunched on time. I'll post a few more short ones, then hopefully be this weekend I'll be able to post the long one. Also, she will not leave Italy until I am able to post the long, because that chapter will have a lot of detail. I hope you enjoyed this, even though is was short.**


	14. Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own this plot line.**

**Bella's POV**

Felix entered my room, with that disgusting smirk of his, spread wide across his face.

"Tomorrow night, they will take you. Once you return, I will ask Aro for your hand in marriage," he said with a laugh, then exited.

I would never marry him, I would kill him first. At the thought I smiled. I would very much like to kill him, and that little devil twin of his Jane. Ah, one day there will be a time and place for that, but not now.

Now, I should be planning, plotting.

Instead, I felt human. My emotions were all mixed up, and I couldn't place them. Making my mind power surge, which even made my own thoughts fuzzy.

Maybe I should copy Jasper's power when I go back with Edward and Alice. Edward… He would be difficult…

He knew me so well, it will be hard to fool him.. But I've changed… And I've become quite a good liar. But would my lies fool him?

I needed to feed.

I locked at the clock on the wall, it was time.

I sprinted into the throne room, where everyone else was already waiting.

**Edward's POV**

If I had it my way, I would whisk Bella away from this place right now. I wouldn't wait.

So, I guess its good Alice came with me, to keep my head in check.

I was following Alice around the castle. Not paying attention to what she was saying, or to where we were going exactly.

Then, she suddenly stopped, and her eyes grew soft. I smelled humans, and I knew exactly what was fixing to happen.

I peeped through the open door, and saw Bella among the crowd of humans and vampires. Then, there were screams. Bella picked a man, around the age of thirty.

The sight broke my heart, then her gaze met mine.

**Bella's POV**

The smell of the room was intoxicating. A good feed was what I needed to get my emotions in check.

I was standing beside a man, the one I had chose.

His smell was so inviting, like honey and toffee.

As soon as Aro gave the signal. I killed him, quickly, so that there would be no suffering. Unlike most the others.

Then, I bit into his shoulder and let the warm sweet liquid spread over my tongue and run down my throat.

_Oh god, I'm in heaven. _

I looked up for a split second and saw my Edward. Suddenly, I was degusted with myself, but the thirst over powered that, and I continued to drink.

Then, I watched him and Alice walk away.

**Edward's POV**

"We have our work cut out for us," Alice muttered softly.

I nodded. "But she's still young, she can still learn control," I said, wishing.

She gave a slight nod, but her thoughts were doubting.

"I told you, I could save her, and I will," I replied harshly.

"But what… If you can't stop her hunger… her thirst," Alice asked.

"I don't know… But she's my world Alice, I can't live without her," I whispered.

She nodded and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I understand," Alice said.

**Bella's POV**

_Now he knows what I am, a monster. A monster that is completely undeniably in love with him. _

There was no denying it for me. Even a heart as broken and twisted as mine, could still feel.

Could still remember how happy I was for that short period of time.

_I just need to keep my mind of the mission. _

_And try to forget…. Just like he told me to do. _

**Note: Sorry about the long wait. I've been extremely busy. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I hope you all enjoyed. :D **


	15. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight saga. I just own this plot. I do not own the lyrics. I just own the plot. **

**Bella's POV**

_Why can't I just forget him? Completely. Or even just stop loving him. I hate him… but my heart still beats for him… _

_"I'm heavily broken, and I don't know what to do. It just seems like I'm choking."_

I growled in frustration.

In mere hours Edward and Alice would come and whisk me away, in hopes of saving me from what I've become…

_Oh, if only they could…_

Its moments like this that make me wish I could cry…

_"I'm losing my self to somebody else." _

_And I've completely lost…._

**Edward's POV**

Soon, Alice and I would be able to take Bella from here. Then, we could start the healing..

God, how I wanted to hold her in my arms. Tell her I was sorry, that I always loved her, that she would always have my heart. But no, not now. I needed to give her time. Or that's what Alice said at least.

_"I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind. And knew the world was crashing down around her."_

_ But I thought time would heal her wounds. I thought she's have a life. A human life… _

I should have listened to Alice when she said I was a fool for leaving her…

_"Let me save us… I've slaughtered us.. I've murdered our love.."_

_ Oh Bella, please forgive me. _

**Bella's POV**

I honestly didn't know how I was going to deal with being around all of them. I wanted and wished I could hate them.

But I couldn't, not even Rosalie.

_"I'm done denying the truth to anyone."_

**Edward's POV**

"It's time to go," Alice said. I nodded.

_Finally._

I small smile escaped me, but was pushed back by fear and doubt.

_I swear Bella.. _

_"Just let me make some time to take it back a little. The way you smile shines the heavens above me.. Never gonna let you go, I want you all the time. I gotta prove you can trust me."_

Alice opened the door, and I followed her out, to go to one that held my heart.

**Note: :D I decided to show how Edward and Bella felt through lyrics. :D The lyrics belong to The Veronicas and The Used. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the one where they 'escape' from Italy, and go back to the other Cullens, that are in FORKS, of course. **


	16. Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the saga that is Twilight. I do own this plot. Let's keep it that way.**

**Bella's POV**

I heard a soft knock at the door.

_They're here._

Then it opened, and in walked my angel, with Alice following behind him. They both smiled at me.

"Come back with us, let us save you from this," Edward said, his voice pleading.

I nodded, not looking either of them in the eye. Alice ran and hugged me. "Everything will be okay," she whispered. Without saying a word, I grabbed a few of my things and followed them out the door.

As we walked, I smiled at them. They were trying to be tricky, so no one would no we were leaving. _How foolish. _I suppressed a giggle.

Once we were outside the castle, we ran to a car, probably one Alice has stole for the way up here.

I climbed in the back seat, and Edward got in beside me.

"Buckle your seat belts," Alice joked, starting the car, and skidding out.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was silent the whole way to the car, we all were.

But a million things were running through my head.

I sat next to her in the car, wishing to wrap my arms around her.

I could tell Alice was frustrated. And honestly I was too. My thoughts were blurry, and I could hear no one else's. Not even Alice's.

"Buckle your seat belts," Alice joked. Like any of us would get hurt if we were to wreck. I nearly let out a laugh.

Alice's skidded out of the place we had hid the car.

**Bella's POV**

I resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. To feel his marble skin.

My hands clenched into fist.

Maybe this was a mistake. How long would I be able to sit next to him, and not just 'accidentally' brush against him.

I sat straight, leaning away from him.

_Keep to the mission_. I reminded myself.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His beautiful skin, hair, eyes… God, it was torture… Before I knew it, we were at the airport.

"I don't know, if I can control myself, around humans," I said honestly.

"Just try please," Alice said, "we don't need any attention drawn to us." She handed me a pair of sunglasses.

I nodded, still doubtful. I had never had to resist, I rather enjoyed being a monster, feasting on human blood. Not that I would ever tell them that.

I sighed and got out of the car, not before seeing Edward look at me with sad eyes.

**Edward's POV**

She still smelled the same, maybe not as potent, but it still drew me to her.

I noticed her hands clenched together. Apparently not happy with the seating arrangement.

I wished I could read her mind now, more than ever.

I noticed her looking at me, with her blood red eyes.

Another sting at my heart.

When we arrived at the airport, she seemed nervous. "I don't know, if I can control myself, around humans," she said.

"Just try please," Alice replied, "we don't need any attention drawn to us." Then, she handed her a pair of dark glasses.

It broke my heart, if I would have turned her, this wouldn't have been happening.

She wouldn't be…. A killer…

**Note: I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I'm also sorry this chapter lacks creativity. Writers block, eck. As soon as I get more ideas, the next chapter will be up, until then bear with me. I do not want to write another lackluster chapter. R&R. **


End file.
